Users often employ various computing devices (e.g., computer systems, laptop computers, tablet computers, netbook computers, desktop computers, server computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, smart phones, gaming systems, etc.) to consume (e.g., view, watch, listen, hear, or read) media items, such as broadcast sporting events and to interact with other users in relation to the media item using applications (either third party or developed by the computing device manufacturer) installed on the computing device. The application may be a sports related application in which users can obtain information about sports events and communicate with other users of the application about the sports events.
Such applications may provide for push notifications that forward information about the sporting event from a server supporting the application (“application server”) to the computing device. Push notifications may include, for example, messages that a sporting event has started or provide live, real-time, information about a sports match such as changes in the score of a sports match while the sports match is in progress. Receiving score information may be undesirable at times, for example, when a person has recorded a broadcast of the sports match and wants to watch the sports match at a later time without knowing details about the sports match.
Conventional applications with notification features require the user to manually turn off notifications within an application at times when they do not want to receive notifications and then go back into an application to turn these notifications back on. Rather, than going into each application to turn off notifications, some computing device operating systems allow users to completely turn off notification functionality by going into the operating system notification settings and selectively turning off banners and alerts for all of the notification supported applications. Eventually, a user would still have to go back into the operating system notifications settings and turn back on notifications for each of the applications. Whether through the operating system settings or individual application settings, having to go back and turn on notifications can be a tedious process. Some operating systems allow a user to put all notifications on pause or disable them until the user goes back into the operating system notification settings and re-enables the notification capability or sets a time period for which the notifications will be disabled and then turned back on. However, such notification disablement features are applied generally to all applications running on the computing device.